Akutsu's Birthday fic
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: *Doesn't have a real name* Akutsu gets whatever he wants, when he wants. He doesn't ask, he just takes. That's the way he works. Rated M for mature themes and lots and lots of swearing. :D


**I was told I should write more Akutsu/Dan fics! :D Which is fine, because I absolutely love writing Akutsu. It's so much fun! :D :D :D He swears a lot, and **_**that's**_** why it's fun. XD  
Even though I should be finishing the six or seven half finished fics I have going. XD  
I'm a slacker. Leave me alone!**

**Please read, review and enjoy! I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**I'm also going to let this double as Akutsu's birthday present. Happy birthday, Akutsu-Senpai! 8D**

* * *

Akutsu Jin had no self control. At all. He kissed who ever he wanted when he wanted. He hit whoever he wanted when he wanted. There was really nothing anyone could do to stop it, either. He didn't think anything through. He just did it.

Dan found this out early on. When Dan was a first year in high school and Akutsu was a third year.

The younger boy had been standing at the balcony of the stairwell, looking at the trees with a small smile on his face. In all reality, he should've been in class. But he just couldn't seem to concentrate that day. So he skipped and went to his favorite place. The stairwell.

Dan was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door behind him open. Or the quickly approaching footsteps.

"What the hell are you doin' here, brat?"

Dan's eyes widened and he turned around quickly. "Akutsu-Senpai! I was just... I was... Uh..."

"You should be in class, brat. You're mom will be pissed if she finds out you fuckin' skipped." Akutsu stood in his usual fashion. Slouching with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"She won't find out though, Akutsu-Senpai!" Dan chirped with a huge smile.

Without warning, Akutsu pinned Dan against the railing and kissed him, hard. It wasn't as if Dan was unwilling, though. He kissed back with just as much fire. His small fingers wound their way into Akutsu's spiked hair.

Akutsu's hands ran all over Dan's body, being none to gently about touching him in certain places.

"Oh! Akutsu-Senpai! Touch me there again!"

"You slutty fuckin' whore. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, Akutsu-Senpai!"

Akutsu had no impulse control. Dan never seemed to complain, though.

-

"Oh my God, Akutsu-Senpai, what'd you do?"

Dan was standing in front of a holding cell, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

Akutsu's head rested against the wall beside him. Fuck, his head was killing him.

"Stop fuckin' yellin'. I have a fuckin' headache." Akutsu snapped. "I got into a fuckin' bar fight. Just bail me the fuck out."

"Alright..."

It was only a few minutes later, after Dan paid the bail money, when Akutsu and Dan were stepping outside the building into the cool night air.

"Akutsu-Senpai, you really should try to stay out of trouble. And you're only eighteen! It's illegal for you to be in a bar with alcohol."

"Shut up, Dan." Akutsu muttered.

"But Akutsu-Sen-"

Dan's protesting was cut off by Akutsu pulling him roughly into the Love Hotel they happened to be passing.

"One room for the whole night." Akutsu said, throwing the money on the table.

"Wait! Akutsu-Senpai! Stop!"

"That's not what you're going to be saying when I'm inside you."

Dan's eyes widened a little and he froze.

Akutsu simply took the key and towed Dan to their room. Head-ache be damned, he was getting laid tonight. And he _knew_ Dan would be willing to spread his legs to him.

He pushed Dan into the room and shut the door, locking it quickly before advancing on the smaller boy.

"Wait, wait, Akutsu-Senpai!" Dan backed up quickly. Bad move on his part. the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it. "You're drunk!"

"Hey, congratulations!" Akutsu said sarcastically. "As if it wasn't obvious."

He crawled on top of the smaller body and caught Dan's jaw with his hand. "Hold still. Don't fight."

As soon as Dan said no, it'd be rape. Dan knew this. Akutsu knew this. Akutsu also knew, though, that Dan would not be saying anything along the lines of 'no'. More like, he'd be saying "Oh, _God_ yes, Akutsu-Senpai, _harder!_"

And that's exactly what he yelled. The bed banged back against the wall, Dan _screamed_ in ecstasy, and Akutsu moaned with his release, letting out a sharp "_fuck!_" when he came.

And afterwards, they just lie on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to regain their minds. Dan managed to come through first, maybe because he wasn't drunk or hung over. He rolled off the bed, wincing slightly, and started picking up his clothes.

"Hey," Akutsu frowned over at him. "Where ya going, Brat?"

"This is all it is, right Akutsu-Senpai?" Dan smiled slightly at Akutsu as he pulled on his shirt. "I'm just your fuck buddy."

"Don't swear," Akutsu muttered as he fished his cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans beside the bed. "It'll piss off your mom."

Dan finished getting dressed and watched Akutsu smoke for a while. It was peaceful, quite. Nice.

"Hey," Akutsu said as he tossed the end of his cigarette into the ashtray beside him. "You're not just an easy piece of ass for me, you know."

Dan blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Don't make me fuckin' say it again." Akutsu muttered. "I care about you."

Dan smiled a little. "You care about me, Akutsu-Senpai?"

Akutsu grumbled and lit up another smoke. "Yes." he pulled Dan down for a quick, rough kiss.

Dan was grinning like an idiot as he pressed against Akutsu's side.

"And hey," Akutsu looked down at him. "You better not fucking sleep with anyone else, Brat."

Dan's wide eyes looked curious. "Does that mean I'm your boyfriend."

Akutsu scowled and looked up at the ceiling, tightening his arm around Dan. He finished his cigarette, tossing the butt into the ashtray again.

And when Dan was drifting off to sleeping, Akutsu muttered, "Yeah. I guess that is what that means."

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Happy birthday, Akutsu-Senpai! 8D **


End file.
